


alamat ng graham balls

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Neighbors with benefits
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: kung hindi pa dahil sa graham balls ay hindi magkakalakas ng loob si jongin para hingin ang matamis na oo ni kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	alamat ng graham balls

“Cookies kaya?”

“Parang di mo naman kaya yun.”

“Cheesecake?”

“Cookies nga hindi, cheesecake pa?”

“Ube pandesal?”

“Pre, alam kong magaling kang magmasa. Pero iba naman yung tinapay sa pwe—“

“Eh gago, wala naman pala kong kayang gawin eh ba’t nag-uusap pa tayo?”

Tumawa sa kabilang linya ng telepono si Sehun. “Graham balls, tanga. Sa sobrang simple non ewan ko na lang kung hindi mo pa magawa.”

“May alam ka bang recipe jan?”

“Ako pa ba?” May pause sa kabilang linya at inassume ni Jongin na naghahanap ang kaibigan ng isesend sa kanya. “Pero ipatikim mo muna kay Kyungsoo. Tutal lahat naman pinapatikim mo sa kanya. Balita ko pa nga expertise niya ang _balls_.”

_Gago._

Gago talaga. Winner ng most gago award. Ba’t niya nga ba kinakausap to?

Hindi na lang sinagot ni Jongin ang kupal niyang kaibigan at binabaan na ito ng telepono.

_Pero hindi niya naman idedeny ang sinabi nito._

***

“Teka ano nga ulit ilalagay sa crushed graham? Fresh milk?” Nakaipit ang cellphone ni Jongin sa balikat at tenga nito habang kumukuha ng gatas sa ref. Hindi nga lang siya sure kung anong klaseng gatas ang kukunin niya. O kung may pagpipilian ba.

“Ang bobo mo naman e. Condensed milk nga. Tinext ko pa sayo diba?” 

“Fuck.” Napamura na lang si Jongin dahil kahit fresh milk nga ay wala. Ba’t nga ba naisipan niyang magbusiness ngayon habang quarantine?

Oo nga pala. Gusto kasi niyang makaipon ng pera at oo na—magpaimpress na rin sa kapitbahay niya at occasional fubu na si Kyungsoo. 

Di nga lang siya sigurado kung bakit sa lahat ng tao ay kay Sehun pa siya lumapit. Eh alam niya namang puro kalokohan lang ang alam nito. 

“Humingi ka na lang kay Kyungsoo, pagbibigyan ka naman nun. Kailan ba hindi?” Sa tono ng kaibigan ay alam niyang may hidden innuendo na naman doon kaya tulad ng nakagawian, ay binabaan niya ito at bumuntong hininga bago puntahan ang tinitibok ng _ulo_ at puso niya.

***

“Oh Jongin, may kailangan ka?”

 _Ikaw._ Pero syempre hindi naman sasabihin ni Jongin yon. 

“May condensed milk ka ba jan? Gumagawa kasi ako ng graham balls. Bayaran ko na lang?” Nginitian niya pa ang kapitbahay at kahit alam naman niyang hindi niya na kailangang magpacharming ay para bang may automatic force pa rin na tumutulak sa kanya para gawin yon kapag kaharap si Kyungsoo.

Whipped amputa.

“Wow, nagbebenta ka na rin?” Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo bago nito buksan nang tuluyan ang pinto nito sa unit niya. “Pasok ka muna. Check ko lang sa stock ko.”

At dahil ilang beses na rin naman siyang nakapasok sa unit ng kapitbahay niya sa rason na _alam niyo na_ ay matic na kung saan siya ppwesto agad.

Dumiretso siya sa bar stool ng maliit na kusina ni Kyungsoo at pinanood itong magbulatlat ng mga food stock niya. Hilig niya rin kasi talagang panoorin si Kyungsoo magluto dahil alam na alam nito ang ginagawa niya. Na isa sa mga bagay na nagustuhan niya sa lakaki.

Shet. Buti na lang wala si Sehun dito.

“Isa lang ba kailangan mo?” Pagkaharap nito sa kanya ay may hawak na itong isang medium sized na lata ng condensed milk. May maliit na ngiti sa labi nito at patient na naghihintay sa sagot ni Jongin dahil mukhang nawala na naman siya sa realidad at _napatitig_ sa maamong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman kasi talaga mahirap tingnan ang mukha nito.

“Oks na yan. Magtetesting pa lang naman ako.” Tumayo si Jongin sa kinauupuan at lumapit papunta sa kapitbahay niya. Kinuha niya ang lata sa kamay ng mas maliit at siniguro na magtatama ang mga daliri nila.

As usual, may kuryente.

Napalunok naman si Kyungsoo at napakagat sa matabang labi nito na walang mintis na napansin ni Jongin.

“Ngayon mo na ba gagawin?” Halos pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo na malakas na malakas naman ang dating sa tenga ni Jongin dahil para bang nawala na parang bula sa utak niya ang orihinal na pakay sa pagpunta sa unit ni Kyungsoo. 

“Okay lang ba?” 

Katulad ni Jongin ay mukhang nawala na rin sa ulirat si Kyungsoo dahil imbes na sumagot ay hinawakan niya ang likod ng leeg ni Jongin at sinunggaban ang labi nito.

Hindi rin naman nagpatalo si Jongin dahil sa paglapat ng mga labi nila ay kasabay ng pagsapo ng kanang kamay niya sa ibabang bahagi ng likod ni Kyungsoo para ipagdikit ang nag-iinit na mga katawan nila at marahan na hinawakan naman ng kaliwang kamay ang pisngi nito.

Tulad ng nakagawian ay nakalimot na naman sila at mukhang walang graham balls na magagawa.

***

“Hm, pwede na. Mukhang masarap. Pero syempre di ko naman matitikman kaya hanggang dyan lang comment ko. Kay Kyungsoo ba napatikim mo na?”

“Papatikim ko pa lang.”

“Nice, okay. Pero graham balls ipatikim mo ha? _Graham_ balls.”

“Gago.”

***

“Oh, uh, Jongin. May kailangan ka?”

Agad niya namang pinakita kay Kyungsoo ang dala na siyang ikinaliwanag ng mga mata ng lalaki.

“Mukhang masarap ah! Papatikim mo sakin?” Expectant na nakangiti sa kanya ang kapitbahay kaya agad siyang tumango at iniabot ang buong box kay Kyungsoo.

“Sayo na yan.” Nanlaki lalo ang bilugang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na para bang di makapaniwala na libreng ibibigay sa kanya yon ni Jongin. “Para sayo talaga yan. Walang kapalit.”

“Ano ka ba, titikim lang naman ako ng isa, ibigay mo na lang sa iba—“

Halik.

“Ikaw lang.”

“Ha?—“

Halik.

“Sayo lang.”

***

“Ay puta iba ka. Kayo na?”

“Oo—“

“Hayop. Tinuruan pa kita gumawa ng graham balls gagamitin mo lang pala para pasagutin si Kyungsoo. Iba talaga pag malaki—“

“Sige, subukan mong ituloy yan.”

“—ang puso! Di mo kasi ako pinapatapos. Pero congrats, pre. Isa kang alamat. Dapat tularan—“

“...”

“Hoy wag mong ibaba!”

***

**by**  
masarap yung graham balls ha  
[thumbs up emoji x3]

**jongin**  
mas masarap pa sakin? :>  


**by**  
mas masarap ka parin magmahal [heart emoji]

 **jongin**  
[kiss emoji x3]  



End file.
